


A Warm, Happy Love

by bambiluvsyou



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Self-Insert, Since the Mother's name is not mentioned, Your Ship (Whatever it may be), honestly, or - Freeform, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambiluvsyou/pseuds/bambiluvsyou
Summary: POV of the Fischbach Baby





	A Warm, Happy Love

**Author's Note:**

> (This was written by a friend of mine. So that's why it's better than my own work)

I know that I am loved.

 From the minute I was here I could hear them speak to each other, I could feel them cuddle up together when it got darker and hear them hope that something had worked. I often wondered if maybe it was me they were talking about, but I didn’t find out for a while after those few nights.

Mommy was being sick a lot, and something told me it was my fault especially when she’d always rest her hand against where I lay. Oh how I wanted to see Mommy, she sounded amazing; her voice was so comforting and her touch was calm against my surroundings. I heard Daddy get home one day. His voice was still quite muffled but I could pick up a few words and a loud ‘Oh my god, are you serious?!’ before he spun us around. They were both still laughing when he put Mommy down, and I could hear Daddy kiss Mommy as he cried. I guess they were pretty happy.

~

It was dark and warm and comforting where I stayed, Mommy made sure of that. I was introduced to Mommy’s family a few days ago and all I could hear was horrible angry shouting while Daddy’s hand rested protectively on her belly and soon everything was ok again. There was a lot of talking, so I fell asleep.

One morning, I woke up with something placed against me. As it was early morning, Mommy would be asleep, meaning it would be Daddy just going to bed and saying goodnight to me and Mommy. It must be handy to do that at the same time. I can tell I’m growing a lot now, I hope I can see Mommy and Daddy soon.

~

Daddy is going away today, but he promised Mommy he’d be back as soon as he could. He wants her to be careful and to call him if anything happens. As soon as he leaves Mommy seems sad, so she makes my favourite food – peanut butter on pancakes. Although I’m here, she seems lonely and she speaks to me more than ever about her hopes and fears. She hopes Daddy will focus on his job when he’s gone, she doesn’t want to worry him. She hopes that I’ll ‘go easy’ on her for the next few months, which I guess I’ll try and do. Whatever that means. Night times are scary now. Mommy cried one night and she didn’t even know why, as well as waking up with horrible nightmares that interrupt my sleep.

It’s the morning of the day Daddy comes home when Mommy wakes up and notices my presence. I am bigger now and visible on her body, which will make daddy happy when he comes home, she says. All day she keeps a hand on her stomach, proud that I am inside her. Now we both can’t wait until he is home, Mommy doesn’t want him to miss any more milestones.

Daddy is home. I feel Mommy rush down the stairs as quickly as she could while Daddy drops his suitcases loudly on the floor. Strong arms wrap around my temporary home and as Mommy and Daddy kiss, he gasps loudly before checking that I am really there. He bends down and kisses all over Mommy’s belly which tickles me. As I squirm slightly, Mommy gasps and of course Daddy makes sure that we’re okay. She tells him we’re fine, even better now that he’s here.

~

Today we go to visit Daddy’s family. Mommy seems nervous due to last time but Daddy kisses her and she is ok again. I can’t wait to get one of Daddy’s kisses – they seem magical. We step into Daddy’s house and there’s not as many people here this time and it seems lighter than outside. I am well hidden today, under a jumper which Mommy can lift if she wants people to see me. I can hear a chair scrape against the floor and Daddy speak nervously. And then, there are cheers, and congratulations, and more food and it sounds like Mommy worried about nothing. She takes off her jumper and I can feel people touch her belly. I can feel people loving me here.

~

I am unsure of Doctor’s appointments. Mommy likes them because they assure her that I am okay. Daddy likes them because he likes to show off about me to people while he shows them my sonogram picture in his wallet. I can feel the cold hard scanner press against Mommy’s belly and I’m always scared that it will come and get me. I don’t want to leave here, not yet anyway. They have decided to keep me as a surprise, but Mommy thinks I’m a little girl. Daddy just wants us to both be healthy.

~

Although I love him, Daddy’s hand rests on Mommy’s belly all night, and it doesn’t help me get to sleep now I am this big. I use all of my might and attempt to kick him to let him know. Which is when Mommy awoke with a jolt. Clutching her belly and calling Daddy’s name, she encourages my kicking, so I do it again. Daddy’s up now, the lights are on and there is a panicky tone in his voice as Mommy cradles where I rest. I feel his hand on her belly again and once more I try to kick him off. Daddy seems to like this game as he laughs with relief and rubs Mommy’s belly softly. I can only hear him whisper ‘My baby’ and I think back to what Mommy told me when Daddy left a while ago. We’re making Daddy the happiest he’s ever been.

~

I’m ready. I’ve been hearing them for months and months, waking up and eating and holding hands and crying and laughing and cuddling and I still somehow feel lonely. It’s harder than ever for Mommy to move so Daddy has to do everything for her. I know he does this because Mommy’s in pain and he’ll do anything to try and make her feel better. Daddy kisses me through Mommy’s belly every day and night and always whispers little things to me which Mommy can’t hear. He often whispers ‘My little boy’ and I am worried that I won’t be what he wants.

They made up a special bag one night in a cosy room that Mommy says is perfect for her ‘little one’ and now I know that they must mean me. Daddy talks about what he is excited for and how he hopes I have Mommy’s eyes. I am worried that I don’t. The bag is packed and ready for when I get to meet them, Daddy is worried that I come too early or that there’s problems with a hospital, but he never tells Mommy. Instead, he tells me as he whispers to himself at night.

Mommy’s waters break at Daddy’s work. There are loud noises and laughter and every time a song comes on Daddy kisses Mommy and makes sure she’s sitting down and comfortable as she protects me. He is in the middle of a game which must be funny as Mommy is laughing a lot when I realise that I have to be there too. They’ve been waiting so long for me and finally I feel ready.

All noise in the room stops except a low hum of music and Daddy still laughing at himself. I can hear a foreign voice shrieking as Daddy yells what I assume to be Mommy’s name and Mommy whispering lovingly; ‘Our baby’s coming Mark’.

~

Mommy is lying down and I don’t feel quite safe anymore. There’s a lot of pressure and I can tell Mommy is trying to help me because I hear her crying and screaming, and yelling about how much she hates Daddy. I hope everything is ok and still nice out there. A tunnel of light creeps into my vision and it blinds me for a moment. With time, what feels like hours, the tunnel widens and I can hear voices so much clearer. I have been ready all this time but suddenly I am scared. Mommy wants me to be a girl, Daddy wants me to be a boy. They want me to be healthy and have Mommy’s eyes and I don’t want to be a disappointment.

But it seems as though I don’t have a choice whether or not I’m leaving this place. My head goes out first, into this new world and oh boy is it bright. I can’t see much, except one face that is the picture of clarity. He has a head of black hair and warm, loving, brown eyes that brim with tears, as well as an ecstatic smile that welcomes me into the world. My shoulders are next and I can hear this happy person grin and say in that familiar voice; ‘They’re beautiful, oh my god’.

It’s Daddy.

I can hear Mommy give one more strained push and then I am out, into the world where everyone is happy and comforting and loving. The air is fresh and clean and new to my lungs which makes me nervous but I think I’ll cope here. Daddy speaks again, worrying again as I am placed in a small tub and washed carefully and then placed on a counter with numbers. ‘They’re not crying, Doctor, our baby should be crying-‘ from Daddy, and an ‘I want to see my baby’ from Mommy. I let out a noise of surprise and I can hear Daddy’s laugh for the second time today. I’m wrapped carefully in a white blanket and placed next to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Granted she’s the first, but I already love her, just as much as Daddy.

Their faces look down on me as I find my hand and reach out to make sure that they’re real. Mommy takes my hand with her finger and can’t seem to stop the tears rushing down her face. ‘It’s a girl’ I hear someone say, and Mommy looks so happy, even happier than before if possible. She kisses my forehead gently, slowly releasing her finger from my grip before handing me to Daddy. He takes me carefully, his arms shaking more than Mommy’s despite what she’s been through. He’s crying and I really hope it isn’t because I’m not a boy. He cradles me close to his chest and only then do I realise how happy he is.

‘She’s beautiful, so beautiful’ he whispers into the room. ‘She has your eyes’ he admires, as I flutter them open while getting used to the taste of the air with my mouth. I feel a warm hand on my head before they say together; ‘No Floof’. They try to laugh again but Daddy is properly crying now and has to hand me over to the kind nurse who takes me away. I try crying for my parents again and as I look back, Mommy looks heartbroken to see me leave. I wake up hungry. Almost immediately I’m rushed to Mommy, who starts to feed me. She’s a natural apparently. Daddy keeps saying how perfect everything is and how he can’t wait to go home and take me with him and Mommy. He says he’s glad Mommy bought that little pink blanket. A few hours later, the kind nurse shows Mommy and Daddy how to dress me and the experience is uncomfortable as Daddy tries to push my arm into the wrong socket. It got sore on my arm and as I begin to cry, Daddy walks away with his head in his hands muttering under his breath. Mommy finishes the job and holds me while Daddy attempts to set up a seat for me for the journey home.

He’s struggling, and at one point he’s nearly crying with frustration, until Mommy says his name calmly and he looks over to us and remembers why he’s doing it and who he’s doing it for. He smiles and eventually carries on with the task, before taking me from Mommy, placing a kiss on my head and securely strapping me in to the padded seat. He takes the handle and carefully walks to the car, holding Mommy’s hand and holding the baby carrier, he helps us outside.

We arrive at a big new house with big bright rooms and a warm cosy atmosphere. Daddy takes me out of the car seat and carefully carries me upstairs to a large room at the front of the house. The carpet is cream, matching three of the walls as one has been painted a tan brown. There are empty picture frames and a little wooden wardrobe and multi-coloured fairy lights dancing around a chest of drawers. A rocking chair sits in the corner; white wood, matching the little cot with fresh sheets.

Daddy says he can’t believe this room is actually going to be used now, and Mommy says that there are many more in this house to fill.  They stay with me all night, until Daddy suggests that Mommy gets some sleep after yesterday. She tries, but a while later, she brings in hot cocoa and blankets and some pillows to snuggle into with Daddy. They’re cuddled into each other on the rocking chair when I wake up, worrying that I am alone. They are both fast asleep, and as much as I don’t want to wake them, I need to know that they are there.

I stir gently and wail for comfort. Within seconds, Mommy and Daddy are awake too, peering down at me in my bed. Mommy lifts me out, taking my new blanket with me and holds me close, swaying gently from side to side. Daddy lets Mommy sit in the rocking chair to feed me as he rubs his eyes and stretches. It’s the middle of the night; they must hate me.

‘Come on baby, that’s it. All you needed was a good feed hm?’ Mommy whispers as suck contently. As I finish, I see Daddy smiling over at me and I can now see him kiss Mommy, as well as feel the love he gives her from it.  ‘Come on cutie pie, off to bed now. You’ve got a lot of people to meet tomorrow.’ Daddy chuckles as he kisses me goodnight with one of his magical kisses again as Mommy places me in the cot. Finally I’m full and not sad anymore. One day I’ll smile as much as Daddy did when he first saw me but for now, sleep is my priority. I see Daddy kiss Mommy on the head as they snuggle in together again but this time they don’t close their eyes or fall asleep or even complain about me waking them up. They just cuddle together and talk about how lucky they are to have me.

And I know that I am loved.


End file.
